


One Chicago, One Love

by oraclemagie



Series: One Chicago [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Medical, Police, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraclemagie/pseuds/oraclemagie
Summary: Dr. Elena Taylor has been working at Chicago Med for 6 months when firefighters and police interrupt her life. She will make friends, enemies but especially she will meet love.





	One Chicago, One Love

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to your advice, English is not my natural language so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Good reading.

Chapter 1: "I Am The Apocalypse": 03x19:  
Dr. Elena Taylor was a cardiothoracic surgeon and traumatologist at Chicago Med for 6 months. She had just finished her guard and she had to welcome the new emergency doctor for a quick tour of the hospital, but he was late and she hated the delays. She was about to leave when she heard sirens moaning in the hospital parking lot.  
"Oh, Lord, here they are. The secretary groaned as she hung up the phone. "Uh, April? We have at least 30 inhalant victims coming in. "  
"Who inhaled what? Chlorine? Poppers? Asked the nurse. The secretary was unable to answer her and looked at her panickedly then turned to Dr. Taylor for support.  
"Ask next time. Elena told him, returning this change to help. She fell on the director of the hospital, Mrs. Goodwin.  
"I'm going to make an extra guard to help you with the victims. As she passed she fell on the new doctor. "You're finally Dr. Halstead, it's nice to tell us about your presence," she said, "you have ten minutes of delay, I hope it has served you because the day will be busy. "  
Will tried to interrupt him to talk about his willingness to resign but she did not give him enough time. "I'm Dr. Elena Taylor, now go help sort it out. She saw Dr. Tramble leave the emergency room to free up space.  
She started to help put the patients in the rooms but it was chaos and we had to put things in order. April began a speech but people did not listen. Suddenly a firefighter started shouting "Silence please".  
This allowed April to start saying, "All right, we're going to have a busy day. And I understand that none of you are feeling well, but we will need your help and your patience. If you are here because of the ammonia leak, I will need you on this side of the room when I say it. If you're here because of the flu or something that does not put your life in danger, I'll ... "She was forced to stop because a man was getting on a chair next to her. "Sir, not yet, please. I need everyone ... "But he cut her off and pulled out a grenade.  
"If you thought the Ebola virus was a nightmare, then I'm the apocalypse! People started screaming. "Death to all Americans. You are all dead in two weeks. He threw his grenade and everyone was on the ground.  
Elena took a few seconds to emerge and realize what had happened. She was on the floor ready for Dr. Halstead who was starting to get up and a loud alarm was sounding.  
Helping him get up Will asked a firefighter close to them, "What did he say? The pomegranate type? "  
"Something about being worse than Ebola. Replied the fireman. Will looked at Elena as people screamed  
"We need to lock emergencies. No one inside or outside. Now. Will ordered Elena to begin rushing to the victims on the ground.  
"Herrmann. Nobody leaves! Chief, a guy just blew himself up. The fireman ordered while talking in his radio. Elena looked at him and asked, "What's your name? "Matt Casey. "Okay then you will help me to organize the shots of the wounded."  
He began to help him when he saw a start of fire in the ceiling. "Actually you'd better take care of that," she told him, rushing to April still on the floor.  
" Look at me. What is your name? She asked, lighting her eyes. "You know my name. I'm the one who helped you ... "Will cut them off" you have to go and examine a firefighter, his pulse is very weak, I'm busy with the rest. She looked at him and then got up. "Okay, I'm going. In what room is he? "In room 4 I had him put under oxygen. "  
Elena rushed into Room 4, there were already two paramedics. She knew them well. She started cutting off the firefighter's t-shirt when she saw that the saturation was going down. "Brett was ventilating while I'm doing the bandage. She applied compresses on her wound while Sylvie ventilated it. However, the monitor flew "you need the intubation kit quickly," she told Mills. She injected him with 20 milligrams of etomidate while Mills tried intubation. "I can not find the vocal cords. "  
Elena looked at him then gave him a hint "Take a deep breath and go straight up. " " Its good. Brett went on ventilating him. "He is stabilizing.   
"Suddenly she heard Will, "I love being wrong". She closed the wound. "Thank you both for helping me," she told the paramedics.  
They barely got out of the operating room when they saw a firefighter come out of the room they were testing to find out if it was contagious. " So ? She asked anxiously. Everyone watched him go out and said, "It's not contagious. The flu A to give positive results, but the Marburg virus did not have time to incubate. All he had in his body died with him. "  
Everyone cheered. Will said that emergencies could be reopened. Elena went to sit down in the doctors' rest room. She heard Will go in. When he saw her, he came to her and helped him get up "Come Doctor Taylor let's get some fresh air".  
The same evening he had all been invited to the fire bar. She arrived at the same time as Will. "Dr. Halstead, it's nice to see you again. "  
Will smiles, "Call me, Will, and let's follow us, we'll work together for a long time."  
Elena watched him laugh "Okay Will, but in this case you must call me Elena. "  
" It's okay with me. He answered, holding the door for her to come back.  
There were a lot of people in the bar: firefighters, doctors and also policemen. "I'm going to go drinking, the first tour is for me to welcome you," Elena said as she walked to the bar "What does it want? "  
"A beer please," Will replied.  
When she arrived there were two men drinking. It seemed to her that she had already seen them at the hospital, he worked for the police. "Gentlemen," she told them while ordering two beers. Before they had time to answer she had already left with these beers.  
Suddenly the fire chief began a speech of thanks. "To the good people of Chicago Med. You made us proud today. And we are very grateful for the service you render for us and for the city. It is not enough said. "  
Ms. Goodwin spoke, "Thank you, Chief. We want you all to know that every time the doors open, there are good people, strong people, people at the top of their shape ready on the other side. "  
"Chicago Med" "At Chicago Med".  
Elena drank her beer and looking in the crowd, she saw one of the two policemen at the bar, his hair was black. Their eyes met but before she could really see him, Will comes to stand with another man who looks a lot like him. "This is my brother Jay, Jay, my colleague Dr. Elena Taylor. "  
"I'm glad to meet you Jay," Elena said, shaking her hand.  
"So, is it your pleasure to support my older brother?" Jay laughs.  
"Exactly, but from what I saw today it should go just hoping it's on time. Elena said, giving them a wink. "What about you in work? She asked him.  
"I'm a criminal police lieutenant," he said, taking out his badge.  
"Wow I am impressed then if I have a problem with your brother, you will come handcuff him? Elena laughed.  
"Exactly. Jay replied.  
Elena continued to laugh softly, she finished her beer and looked at the time. "Well, I'm going to leave you gentlemen, I've chained two guards and I'm exhausted. Will we see you in the week. Jay I was thrilled to meet you. See you soon, "she said as she walked to the door as the two brothers waved her hand to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, I look forward to your opinions. This is only the first chapter. I will update regularly enough.


End file.
